


Диалоги о.... (Dialogs of...)

by Faimor



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, UST, just for fun
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пришел однажды Мелькор в Форменос... и никого не убил. Даже не попытался.</p><p>Melkor' come to Formenos... ana hasn't killed anybody. Made no attempt actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Чаепитие с Врагом (Tea time with the Enemy)

Феанору до смерти надоели претенденты на его благосклонность.   
Претендентов не останавливало ни наличие у него жены, пятерых сыновей и ещё одного (а то и двух, судя по размеру живота Нэрданели), планирующегося в недалёком будущем. Где-то половину этих самых личностей не смущало даже то, что они были одного с Феанором пола.   
Посему на явившегося в Форменос Мелькора эльф посмотрел взором донельзя мрачным и почти угрожающим - репутация Чёрного Валы вполне позволяла предположить, что тот решил пополнить собой список добивающихся его... мнэ-э... внимания. А зная самонадеянность и настырность айну - что тот уверен в том, что начнёт новый список. Удачливых претендентов на феанорово hroa.   
\- Что уставился? - вполне под стать взгляду нолдо был и ответ Мелькора. - Впустишь или мне так и торчать на пороге?   
\- Не будет в моём доме ноги врага Света, - скучно отозвался Феанор, преграждая путь уже шагнувшему в дверь Вале.   
\- Ага, так я и поверил, что тебя колышет, что там подумают Валар, - хмыкнул Чёрный, с интересом разглядывая руку эльфа, в которую упёрся грудью. Так, словно никогда прежде ничего подобного не видел.   
Феанор в задумчивости посмотрел на точёную, словно раскалённым ножом по льду вырезанную физиономию Мелькора, на сей раз не несущую на себе печати всегдашнего беспримерного высокомерия, и руку опустил, позволяя Вале войти в дом. В самом деле, какая ему разница, что скажет Манвэ? Всё равно матерщины сам Феанор знает втрое больше, чем Король Мира.   
Мелькор вёл себя нетипично пристойно. Начать с того, что его шёлковая рубашка хоть и обтягивала тело так, что виден был каждый мускул до тошноты прекрасного тела, но всё же была застёгнута наглухо, а штаны были чуть просторнее, чем обычно, и уже не позволяли Вале служить пособием по мужской анатомии во всех её подробностях. Ну и ещё он не острил и не хамил в каждую секунду своего присутствия рядом с другим существом, наделённым разумом. Феанор почесал в затылке и задумчиво ткнул гостя пальцем под лопатку, проверяя, не случились ли у него галлюцинации после недавней работы с испарениями ядовитых веществ.   
Изумлённый матерный возглас и несомненно материальное нечто, воспрепятствовавшее пальцу эльфа продвинуться так далеко, как он планировал, убедили Феанора в том, что Мелькор, к сожалению, реален. А значит, с ним надо что-то делать.   
\- Не надо со мной ничего делать, - пробурчал айну, на всякий случай удаляясь за пределы досягаемости рук нолдо. - И смотреть так тоже не надо, я к тебе в голову не лез. Сам виноват, нечего так громко думать.   
\- Уши бы заткнул, - машинально огрызнулся Феанор, ещё немного поразмыслив и решив, что с опального Валы вполне хватит почестей, если он проводит его на кухню. А нефиг приходить без приглашения.   
\- Дурак. Я не ушами слушаю, - точно так же, словно исполняя надоевший ритуал, ругнулся Мелькор, взгромоздившись на край большого кухонного стола и нахохлившись. Эльф чуть приподнял бровь, глядя на эту картину, и наставительно проговорил:   
\- На столах не сидят, - лишь после выразительного взгляда Валы сообразив, что те же приёмы, что с его пятью сыновьями, тут не подействуют. Хотя бы потому, что Чёрный принципиально не признавал ничьих авторитетов.   
\- Ага, - ехидно согласился Мелькор. - На столах трахаются.   
\- Пошляк, - обречённо сообщил нолдо, оборачиваясь к плите и ставя на неё тяжёлый медный чайник, рассчитанный на всё обширное феанорово семейство.   
\- Разумеется, - хмыкнул тот. - Должен же быть хоть один развратник в этой обители благости и покоя.   
\- Ну, вообще-то нам и без тебя неплохо жилось, - заметил Феанор, с некоторым сомнением надкусывая оставшееся с прошлой недели печенье. Зубы эльфа оказались лишь немногим прочнее лакомства, нолдо задумчиво покосился на Чёрного и решил, что для него и такое сойдёт. Особенно с чаем.   
\- Зато со мной нескучно, - оптимистично заявил тот, по-мальчишески болтая босыми ногами и с интересом разглядывая устройство эльфийской кухни. Он и вообще вёл себя не как Враг Мира, надменный, величественный, кому-то отвратительный, кого-то пугающий, но раздражающий всех без исключения - а как шкодливый эльфийский подросток, на которых Феанор имел возможность насмотреться во всех видах.   
\- Это верно, - пытаясь разгадать, в чём же тут дело, неторопливо согласился нолдо, после некоторого размышления всё же выставивший на стол ещё и баночку с вишнёвым вареньем. Маэдрос его всё равно не любит, у Маглора на вишню аллергия, Келегорм с Куруфином уже разворовали полведра, а Карантир наказан. Так что можно поиграть в гостеприимство, даже если Чёрный не заслужил.   
\- Какая прелесть! - восхитился Мелькор, тут же запуская руку в баночку и принимаясь вылизывать пальцы с откровенно развратным видом. Впрочем, он сам этого, кажется, и вовсе не заметил, равно как и неодобрительного взора хозяина дома.   
\- Ты ко мне есть пришёл? - с пару минут понаблюдав за уплетающим варенье Валой, уточнил Феанор, перетаскивая закипевший чайник на стол и чуть не ошпарив при этом счастливо жмурящегося Моргота.   
Мелькор покосился на плюющийся паром чайник, близкого к тому эльфа и недоеденное варенье и со вздохом отставил баночку в сторону. В ту сторону, где до неё мог бы дотянуться он сам, но не Феанор, буде он возжелает убрать вкусненькое.   
\- А ты знаешь, что у нас с тобой роман? - спокойно ухватившись за раскалённый чайник голой рукой и разливая кипяток по чашкам, весело поинтересовался Чёрный, пытаясь одновременно высмотреть среди банок и коробок на кухонных полках ту, в которой хранятся чайные листья. - Страстный и о-очень тайный. На производственной почве.   
\- Хрен я тебя пущу к себе в мастерскую! - уловив поначалу из всей речи только слово "производственный", искренне возмутился Феанор. - Наведёшь бардак, заявишь, что так тебе удобно и вообще оно так и было, а мне потом по две недели собственные инструменты искать! - эльф гневно грохнул по столу искомой коробкой и тут только осознал всю фразу целиком: - Какой ещё роман?!   
\- Обычный, - лукаво прижмурившись, захихикал Вала. Ситуация забавляла его донельзя, а возможности подшутить над солидным отцом семейства вроде старшего сына Финвэ он точно не собирался упускать. - Любовный. Ну скажи, ты ведь находишь меня... - из голоса Мелькора вдруг исчезло мальчишеское легкомыслие, набрали силу гортанные мурлычущие интонации, от которых даже у привычного ко многому Феанора по позвоночнику строем промаршировал полк мурашек, и выразительная пауза завершилась рокочущим, с хрипловатым томным придыханием: - привлекательным?.. - Моргот чуть подался вперёд, странно засиявшими глазами глядя на чуть опешившего эльфа, и отточенно-медленным движением слизнул каплю варенья, остававшуюся в уголке губ.   
\- Запей. Много сладкого сразу вредно, - рефлекторно указал Феанор, суя ему в руку чашку с чаем, и в два глотка выхлебал собственную порцию, не заметив ни того, что не успел насыпать в чашку заварки, ни того, что жидкость такой температуры не обжигаясь могут пить разве что айнур, владеющие огнём.   
Мелькор вздохнул, ссутулился, и совсем по-детски пожаловался:   
\- Вот я сам знаю, что ерунда. Так ведь пол-Валмара болтает. Я уже устал каждый раз врать что-то новое, когда меня спрашивают, каков ты в постели.   
Нолдо поперхнулся и принялся отплёвываться, наконец сообразив, что с обваренным горлом вряд ли сможет высказать Морготу всё, что тот заслужил услышать.   
\- Так ты им что, не говоришь, что у нас ничего не было?! - немного отдышавшись, взревел Феанор, наступая на шустро соскочившего по другую сторону стола Валу, и принялся хищно озираться вокруг, примериваясь к острым и/или тяжёлым предметам.   
\- Я говорил, - как будто даже смущённо пожал плечами Мелькор, потупившись. - Да ведь кто мне поверит, я ж это... Отец Лжи и всё такое...   
\- Ну так я им сам скажу! - возгорелся новой мыслью Феанор, вспомнив, что от Валы ему всё равно не отделаться - толку-то попусту тратить силы, коли тот всё равно воплотится обратно спустя весьма непродолжительное время.   
\- А ты думаешь, тебе кто-то поверит? - грустно хмыкнул Чёрный, оценивающе поглядывая на мраморную ступку в деснице нолдорского принца. Кажется, лететь в его голову ступка пока не собиралась, но эльф в любой момент мог изменить планы. В общем, бдительность терять было пока рано.   
\- А почему нет? - в некотором недоумении нахмурился нолдо, с подозрением глядя на собеседника. И впрямь ведь - Отец Лжи, чего угодно наплетёт...   
Мелькор вздохнул и снова взгромоздился на стол, решив рискнуть. В конце концов, эльф ведь, королевских кровей, благородный... Вала понадеялся, что благородства у Феанора хватит, чтобы не бить в спину. Тем более гостю. Особенно тяжёлыми тупыми предметами, оскорбляющими понятие честного боя.   
\- А потому, - занудством при желании Чёрный мог превзойти даже своего царственного брата и хранителя Книги Судеб, вместе взятых, - что им интереснее их домыслы, тем то, что у нас тут было на самом деле.   
\- А чего было-то, - вдруг покраснел Феанор, опуская так и не изведавшую радости полёта ступку, и упёрся взглядом в пол. - Ну нажрались однажды. Ну проснулись в обнимку. Ну так мы же даже одеты были!!!   
\- А я тебя особо извращённым способом трахнул, - скучно заметил Мелькор, внимательно разглядывая узор из жирных пятен на недобросовестно вымытой Келегормом сковородке, висящей на противоположной стене. - Не раздевая.   
\- Что-о-о?! - снова зарычал Феанор, мигом лишившись всех своих миролюбивых намерений и снова воздевая ступку над головой.   
\- Шутка! - торопливо сказал Моргот, изготовившись нырнуть под стол при малейших признаках того, что боевые действия переходят в активную фазу. - Не было ничего. Я сам был в пепел пьяный, мы только поцеловались пару раз... десятков раз, в смысле...   
Спину торопливо пригнувшегося Мелькора осыпали мраморные осколки, отскочившие от стены, но нового вопля со стороны возмущённого эльфа не последовало. Вала осторожно выглянул из укрытия - нолдо хватал ртом воздух, сжимал кулаки и вообще был ходячей аллегорией воплощённой ярости. Чёрный вздохнул и, нашарив где-то под разделочным столиком ведро с водой, выплеснул его в лицо взбесившемуся до полного безъязычия Феанору.   
\- Остыл чутка? - суровым тоном озабоченного папаши осведомился Моргот, встретил взгляд пару раз ошалело хлопнувшего ресницами эльфа и почти жалобно вопросил у пространства, с чуть ли не маниакальным упорством снова залезая на стол: - Ну вот что мы теперь делать будем, а?   
\- В смысле - делать? - невинно распахнул глаза Феанор. - Убью я тебя, и никакой проблемы не будет.   
\- Рад, что к тебе так быстро вернулось чувство юмора, - насупился Мелькор. - Только знаешь, что скажут наши с тобой неудачливые поклонники? Что прибил ты меня в припадке ревности, застукав в кустах... да ну хоть с Манвэ.   
\- А ты прямо так хорошо знаешь, что они скажут, да? - отсмеявшись, ядовито прошипел эльф, порыскав вокруг ищущим взором, но всё же не рискнув и дальше портить женину кухонную утварь. А то как бы себе дороже не вышло...   
\- Разумеется. Сам же учил, на свою, Эру меня побери, голову, - равнодушно пожал плечами Мелькор и всё-таки получил по затылку ненамного менее увесистым, чем почившая ступка, пестиком. - Сволочь ты, Феанаро! - обиженно поджал губы айну, потирая шишку.   
\- Это ещё вопрос, кто из нас сволочь... - не по-хорошему задумчиво поглядел на него Феанор, чуть прищурившись. - Вернее, даже не вопрос, - нолдо вздохнул, уселся на стол рядом с Морготом и принялся рассуждать вслух: - Убить я тебя не могу - скажут, что сделал это из ревности, а ты, когда воплотишься снова, чисто из вредности это подтвердишь, - Мелькор противно ухмыльнулся и кивнул. - Набить тебе твою отвратительно красивую физиономию - так получится то же самое, разве что морального удовлетворения будет чуть поменьше.   
\- А тебе так важно, чтобы удовлетворение было именно моральным? - поглядев на него из-под ресниц, игриво промурлыкал Вала. Каждый взгляд и каждый жест его вдруг оказался пронизан какой-то двусмысленностью... не оставлявшей, впрочем, никаких сомнений в том, какой ещё смысл имелся в виду.   
Феанор устало покосился на него и мрачно сплюнул.   
\- Ты ещё предложи потрахаться, чтоб хоть не обидно было, что все эти обвинения несправедливы, - иронично фыркнул эльф, принимаясь болтать ногами в подражание своему гостю. Как ни странно, процесс успокаивал.   
\- Ну в кои-то веки у тебя появилась действительно стоящая идея! - обрадовался Мелькор и потянулся к нему, норовя усадить к себе на колени и поцеловать в ушко.   
\- Отвали! - ошалело возмутился нолдо, заехав кулаком в нос Чёрному и отодвигаясь на другой край стола. - Совсем оборзел. Как кошка в марте. У тебя что, совсем крыша поехала?   
\- Да просто люблю я это дело... - простодушно признался Моргот и мечтательно прижмурился, предварительно окинув крепкую фигуру эльфа оценивающим взглядом.   
\- Маньяк, - ругнулся Феанор и с чисто исследовательским интересом осмотрел мелькорово тело. - Зайди через пару тысяч лет, может, и прокатит под грифом "научных изысканий".   
\- А без изысканий никак? - опершись на стол руками и наклонившись к эльфу, соблазнительно улыбнулся Вала, по-кошачьи выгибая спину. - Может, пораньше сговоримся?   
\- Вообще-то я пошутил, - с некоторым сомнением в здравости рассудка собеседника уточнил нолдо.   
\- А я нет, - низким вкрадчивым голосом проурчал Мелькор, подбираясь ближе к Феанору.   
\- А мне пофигу, - огрызнулся тот, злобно глядя на него. - Всё равно Нэрданель скоро придёт.   
\- Втроём тоже весело, - улыбнулся Вала, потихоньку отбирая у нолдо мраморный пестик и откладывая орудие избиения подальше.   
\- Извращенец, - буркнул эльф, разбивая о лоб Чёрного банку с недоеденным вареньем, и спрыгнул со стола, перебираясь подальше от не в меру активного гостя. - И какого балрога я ещё терплю тебя в своём доме?   
\- Да просто я тебе на самом деле нравлюсь, - рассудительно заметил Мелькор, принимаясь облизываться и стирать с лица текущий по нему красный сироп. - Ну скажи, с кем ещё в этой благостной земле ты сможешь так смачно поругаться?   
Феанор молча хмыкнул, не желая ни признавать правоту Врага, ни лукавить, отрицая очевидное.   
\- Вот то-то, - удовлетворённо припечатал Моргот, на пару минут полностью посвятив себя уничтожению сохранившегося варенья. Облизнулся последний раз и снова посмотрел на эльфа. Так, что тот почувствовал себя невинной эльфийской девицей в первую брачную ночь. И страшно, и любопытно до ужаса...   
\- Так может, не станем откладывать на потом.. изыскания? - шёлковым голоском прошептал Мелькор, текучим движением спускаясь на пол и неторопливо подбираясь к собеседнику.   
\- Хватит уже, а? - чуть дрожащим голосом устало попросил Феанор. - Достал уже, проверять на мне свои айнурские штучки. Слабо просто так меня соблазнить, без магии и прочих вспомогательных средств?   
\- Это как, интересно? - фыркнул Мелькор, возвращаясь на прежнее место. Он бы никогда не признался, но вот это "слабо" было единственным способом им управлять. Правда, тоже не всегда срабатывало... - Цветочки тебе носить, что ли?   
\- А хоть бы и цветочки, - тихо понадеявшись, что хотя бы на сегодня очередной раунд надоевшей - и всё же никогда не надоедающей игры - близится к завершению, пробурчал нолдо. - Если принесёшь что-нибудь действительно стоящее, может, даже приму.   
\- Меня в своей спальне? - невинно уточнил Вала, заработав ещё один мрачный феаноров взгляд.   
\- Хватит ругаться, мальчики, - Нэрданель вошла на кухню, излучая спокойное достоинство женщины, хранящей в себе новую жизнь, и скорбно оглядела учинённый в помещении разгром. Феанор стыдливо потупился, Мелькор скроил отработанную наивную физиономию под названием "А разве я что-то сделал?". Рыжеволосая нолдэ вздохнула и жестом велела обоим выметаться прочь.   
\- Слушай, ну давай по-быстренькому перепихнёмся, пока она на кухне убирает, а? - громким шёпотом предложил Вала, пихнув эльфа локтём в бок.   
... удирал он, хохоча во всё горло - и очень-очень быстро. Феанор, выдохшись, устало поглядел ему вслед, сплюнул, и побрёл домой.   
Разумеется, Мелькор вернётся. И разумеется, Феанор опять его впустит, и они снова разнесут кухню. Или, может, гостиную.   
Хотя нет, лучше кухню, её проще восстановить.


	2. Самый тяжелый больной (The most difficult patient)

\- Я в курсе, что у нас с тобой роман, - заявил Феанор и захлопнул дверь.   
Мелькор потёр ушибленный нос, с интересом посмотрел на преграду, сунул букет под мышку и прислонился к двери спиной, методично попинывая её каблуком.   
\- А я в курсе, что ты в курсе, - весело согласился он, нимало не смущаясь отсутствием собеседника в поле зрения. - Я ж сам тебе говорил. А ты говорил, что тебе надо принести цветочков. Ну я и принёс.   
\- А ещё я говорил, что хрен пущу тебя в мастерскую, - нолдо рывком распахнул дверь и сверху вниз поглядел на свалившегося к его ногам Моргота - лишившись опоры, тот всё же не удержал равновесия. Вала ухмыльнулся и скроил умильную рожицу.   
\- А если я пообещаю вести себя смирно? - невинно поинтересовался он, норовя просунуть голову между лодыжек эльфа и заглянуть внутрь. Сильнее мелькоровой любви к сексу, вредности и упрямства было только мелькорово же любопытство.   
Феанор ногой аккуратно выкатил гостя за порог, вышел сам и присел на крыльцо, обречённо поглядев на пристроившегося рядом Чёрного. Разумеется, бедро айну тут же оказалось прижато к его бедру, а пышный, чуть помявшийся букет класса "веник" оказался прямо под носом.   
\- Знаю я цену твоим обещаниям, - вздохнув, пробурчал эльф. Помолчал и, покосившись на Валу, полюбопытствовал: - Тебе не приходило в голову, что в гости надо ходить одетым?   
\- А я одет, - по-кошачьи ухмыльнувшись, промурлыкал Моргот, чуть шире раздвигая ноги - будто предлагал полюбоваться. Возникни у Феанора подобное желание, возможностей у него было бы хоть отбавляй: тонкая кожа мелькоровых штанов могла ввести в заблуждение лишь относительно цвета того, что изначально была призвана скрывать - штаны Мелькор, само собой, носил чёрные, тогда как его собственная кожа была практически белой, даже загар на него как-то не лип. Даже несмотря на то, что Вала имел обыкновение рассекать по Валинору с голым торсом, вводя в искушение молоденьких и не очень эльфиек, а также их родичей мужского пола. Правда, вторые редко в этом признавались. По крайней мере, вслух.   
\- Мы с тобой не сходимся в терминологии, - констатировал Феанор. - То, как ты вырядился, я бы скорее назвал "раздет".   
\- Ну не будь занудой, ушастик! - воскликнул Мелькор, довольно жмурясь и продолжая совать эльфу букет.   
\- Я не зануда, - методично поправил нолдо и с неудовольствием поглядел на предлагаемое. - Нафига ты их приволок? Всё равно завянут скоро...   
Вала задумался, внимательно разглядывая цветы. Растения уже начинали выказывать признаки близкой кончины, и он чуть нахмурился, проникшись вопиющим несовершенством подарка.   
\- Мда. Завянут, - уныло приговорил Моргот и снова изобразил на лице бурную работу мысли. На деле же работала не совсем мысль...   
\- Вот так лучше, - через пару минут заинтересованного молчания удовлетворённо сообщил Мелькор и сунул в руки Феанору пучок мохнатых, отливающих закатным золотом роз. На тонкий, едва ли не тоньше волоса металл капнуло красным, и Вала поднёс руку к лицу, вытирая потёкшую из носа кровь.   
\- Пижон, - устало вздохнул нолдо, покорно вынимая из ладони ухажёра букет и помогая ему опереться на перила. Несмотря на манеру Мелькора корчить из себя существо всемогущее, Чёрный таковым отнюдь не был. Да и пользоваться своей силой в Валиноре ему было тяжеловато...   
\- Ну что ты, зато у тебя останется обо мне память! - вполне жизнерадостно, несмотря на залившую лицо синеватую бледность, ухмыльнулся Моргот. - Вечная.   
\- Устрою я тебе... вечную память... - мрачновато пообещал Феанор, подхватывая начавшего клониться набок Валу и оглядываясь в поисках того, куда бы пристроить Мелькора с его подарком. Мастерская в качестве варианта даже не рассматривалась - Эру его знает, что этот придурок мог начаровать на своих цветочках... Взорвутся ещё или расти начнут... А мастерская - это вам не клумба!   
Тащить далеко не невесомое тело Моргота через пол-Форменоса было тяжело и неинтересно. Сам Чёрный мастерски притворялся бесчувственным, "приходя в себя" лишь тогда, когда Феанор наклонялся чуть ниже к нему, стараясь поудобнее перехватить выскальзывающий из рук торс Валы. Нолдо с унылым вздохом уворачивался от очередной попытки его поцеловать и упрямо волок Мелькора дальше.   
\- Когда-нибудь я всё-таки оставлю тебя там, где ты должен быть, - сурово пообещал мастер, взгромождая начавшего шебуршаться гостя на диванчик в гостиной и автоматически стряхивая со своей задницы облапившую её ладонь.   
\- Имеешь в виду, на твоей кровати? - ухмыльнувшись, уточнил Моргот, чуть выгибаясь и закидывая руку за голову. Отрицать, что такая поза ему идёт необычайно, Феанор не мог, но раздражение всё равно было куда сильнее восхищения его красотой. Которую эльф не преминул подпортить.   
Хотя даже фингал под глазом Чёрного казался всего лишь экзотическим украшением, тем более что сами ярко-голубые глаза сверкали по-прежнему весело и ехидно, словно бы и не он только что получил в морду.   
\- Я имею в виду - где-нибудь на помойке на окраине крепости, - отозвался Феанор, заматывая всё ещё вздрагивавшего в ознобе Валу в плед. Спустя пару минут Мелькор начал напоминать мохнатую гусеницу с блудливыми глазами и взлохмаченной седой шевелюрой. Сооружение шевелилось и норовило распутаться, высунув из пушистой ткани ещё и нахальные руки, вечно оказывающиеся в самых неподобающих местах.   
\- Ну за что мне такое наказание... - полюбовавшись на всё это с почтительного расстояния, вздохнул нолдо. Не оставляло дикое ощущение, что у него завёлся ещё один ребёнок. Трудный ребёнок.   
\- За всё хорошее? - предположил Мелькор и через полвдоха, жадно глядя на эльфа, поинтересовался: - А у тебя варенье осталось?   
Феанор побился головой о дверной косяк - но всё же пошёл на кухню. 

\- Кормить с ложечки не буду, и не надейся, - предупредил эльф, вручая Вале мисочку с вареньем и ложку.   
\- А мне так хотелось... - горько вздохнул Моргот, принимаясь за угощение и лукаво поглядывая на хозяина дома. Тот сурово взирал на него и считал минуты до того момента, когда можно будет вытолкать Чёрного за дверь.   
\- Ну и чего ради было так выпендриваться? - вопросил у потолка Феанор, словно бы забыв на мгновение, что не один в комнате. - В жизни не поверю, что ты не догадывался, чем для тебя закончится этот финт ушами.   
Мелькор отвёл глаза и полностью сосредоточился на сладком. При всей своей дурашливости и склонности к хулиганским выходкам он был хладнокровен и расчётлив, всегда до последней секунды и последней капли силы выверяя все последствия своих поступков. Теперь же он размышлял, стоит ли уведомлять об этом собеседника. Вернее, о том, что риск был рассчитан и сочтён приемлемым.   
\- Да ладно тебе, просто захотелось! - наконец светло улыбнулся Вала, невинно поглядев на эльфа, и с прежалобнейшим видом протянул ему опустевшую миску: - Закончилось...   
\- Перебьёшься, - отрезал Феанор. - А то желудок слипнется.   
\- Не неси чушь, ушастик, - фыркнул Моргот. - Сыновьям своим будешь это рассказывать. К тому же я айну, у меня по определению такой фигни случиться не может.   
\- Всё равно нехрен обжирать моих детей. Они, между прочим, тоже сладкое любят, - хмуро уведомил нолдо и резко выдернул из пальцев Валы миску, тут же удалившись на достаточное расстояние. Ещё не хватало, чтобы тот обляпал ему штаны оставшимся на руках сиропом.   
\- Какой ты заботливый... - перевернувшись на бок и пристроив голову на ладони, мечтательно протянул Мелькор, жмурясь. - Может, и обо мне позаботишься, а, Феанаро? - он лукаво улыбнулся и, чуть дёрнув плечом, позволил пледу соскользнуть, открывая ключицы и часть груди. Нолдо задумчиво поглядел на него взглядом эстета в музее - отрицать физическую красоту Валы он и не собирался, равно как и лишать себя удовольствия этой красотой любоваться.   
\- Я о тебе уже позаботился, - уведомил Феанор. - Ты, если не заметил, лежишь в доме, на диване и под пледом, а не на песчаной дорожке в саду под дождём. Кроме того, я тебя ещё и накормил.   
\- А как же погладить и рассказать сказочку? - надул губы Моргот, насупившись. Как ни странно, детская гримаса на лице взрослого, мощного мужчины вовсе не выглядела странно или нелепо. Равно как и требования, которых нолдо не мог ожидать даже от младшего из своих сыновей - Куруфин уже давно подрос и просил уже не сказок, а рассказов о природе мира и магии...   
\- Будет тебе сказочка, - устало пообещал Феанор. - Про то, как один глупый Вала переоценил свои силы, стараясь произвести впечатление на эльфа, которому до него нет никакого дела.   
\- Врёшь, - с удовольствием протянул Мелькор, жмурясь. - Если б я был тебе безразличен, хрен бы ты стал обо мне заботиться.   
\- Я просто не люблю, когда у меня в саду всякий мусор валяется, - сухо ответил эльф и вышел. Варить этой наглой заразе бульон. В конце концов, чем раньше он придёт в себя, тем скорее уберётся из его дома. А то ещё научит его сыновей какому-нибудь непотребству...   
Карантир и так уже глядит на "дядю Мелькора" неподобающе восторженными глазами. А тот и рад присоветовать подростку какое-нибудь хулиганство, которое тот не преминет воплотить в жизнь. А разбираться, конечно, придётся отцу.   
\- Пей и выметайся, - протягивая задремавшему Мелькору здоровенную кружку горячего бульона, хмуро проговорил эльф, сурово глядя в непонимающие глаза собеседника.   
\- У нас же роман, - жалобно напомнил тот.   
\- У тебя хронический недотрах. А у меня - семья, - отчеканил Феанор, прикидывая, не принести ли из мастерской ту воронку, при помощи которой он обычно заливал в пробирки жидкости из бочонков. Похоже, бульон в Мелькора придётся вливать чуть ли не силой...   
Моргот зевнул, поёрзал и подтянулся, усаживаясь на диване и забирая у эльфа кружку. С интересом понюхал и принялся пить, беспрерывно облизываясь и заговорщицки поглядывая на нолдо.   
\- А всё-таки ты меня любишь, - покончив с бульоном, довольно заключил он. Феанор с неменьшим удовлетворением расколотил кружку о его голову и пошёл на кухню за веником.   
\- Ты мастер делать преждевременные выводы, Мелькор, - сообщил он Вале и оценивающе поглядел на него.   
\- А ты мастер меня недооценивать, эльда, - хмыкнул тот, даже не думая слезать с дивана и выметаться прочь. Напротив, завернулся обратно в плед, словно оставив идею немедленного соблазнения эльфа, и снова попытался заснуть. Будто так и надо.   
Феанор покачал головой и снова вышел.   
\- Мать твою! - взревел вдруг очутившийся в ледяной луже Моргот и гневно уставился на невозмутимо стоящего рядом с ведром в руках мастера. - Ты что, вообще головы лишился, придурок?!   
\- Головы лишился ты, - уточнил Феанор. - Мне уже начинает казаться, что у меня не пять сыновей, а шесть. Причём ты из них худший.   
\- То есть, у тебя ко мне исключительно отцовские чувства? - прищурился Мелькор, выжимая мокрые волосы и стряхивая капли воды со штанов.   
\- У меня к тебе чувство, что ты меня достал вконец. Ты меня уже даже не бесишь, - сообщил эльф, унося ведро на положенное место. - Так что давай, удовлетворись пока тем, что успешно выпендрился - я твой веник из драгметаллов жене подарю. Может, она его куда пристроит...   
\- Я на тебя обижусь, - предупредил Мелькор, проскальзывая мимо него на кухню и залезая в шкафчик. - И возьму с тебя контрибуцию. И репарации... И ещё много чего, блин, вечно путаюсь в этих терминах куртуазной войны... Короче, я тебя ограблю по праву сильного.   
\- Это кто ещё тут сильный? - возмутился Феанор, но отыскавший банку Мелькор уже растворился в воздухе. Вместе с банкой, само собой.   
\- Варенья на тебя не напасёшься, - пробурчал в окно Феанор и пошёл вытирать лужу в гостиной.


	3. Кто ходит в гости по утрам... (Who pays the visits in the morning...)

\- Слушай, ну сколько можно? Ты меня уже в самом деле достал, Мелькор.   
\- А меня достал Манвэ, - хмуро отозвался тот, бесцеремонно отодвигая Феанора с порога и проходя в дом. - Будь приличным эльфом, дай отсидеться.   
\- Трахни его и успокойся уже, - посоветовал нолдо, прикидывая, что даже его немалых сил эльда-кузнеца не хватит, чтобы за шкирку вытащить сопротивляющегося Валу наружу. К сожалению.   
\- Не поможет. Я пробовал, - всё так же мрачно поведал Мелькор и с ногами залез на диван. От немедленного возмездия со стороны разъярённой Нэрданели его спасло только то, что сапоги он скинул ещё у двери, а ноги у него всё-таки были чистые.   
\- Ладно, - покладисто согласился Феанор. - Почему ко мне? Отсиделся бы у Ирмо, вы вроде неплохо ладили раньше. Или у Намо.   
\- Ты надо мной издеваешься, - скорбно провозгласил Моргот и укоризненно поглядел на эльфа.   
\- Ничуть, - удивлённо пожал плечами тот. - Я совершенно не понимаю, почему Форменос ты находишь более привлекательным, чем Сады Лориена. Насчёт Залов Мандоса я с тобой, в общем, согласен...   
\- Уже что-то... - пробурчал Чёрный и, хищно оглянувшись, цапнул лежавший в кресле плед и потянул на себя. Под пледом обнаружился нагло дрыхнущий Келегорм, увиливающий от занятий то ли арифметикой, то ли историей. Историю бы Финвион ему простил, но математику - никогда.   
\- Туркафинвэ Тьелкормо, - уперев руки в бёдра, вкрадчиво проговорил Феанор, пронзительно глядя на сына. Мигом почуявший неладное эльфёнок тут же проснулся и уставился на мастера. На лице его постепенно проступало осознание случившегося, а также его наиболее вероятных последствий.   
\- Отстань от ребёнка, - вздохнул Мелькор. Не то чтобы он так радел за целостность келегормовой задницы, но Вала привык быть в центре внимания. И не намеревался уступать своё место малолетнему феанорингу.   
\- Без тебя разберусь, - огрызнулся Феанор. - Ещё ты меня будешь учить, как детей воспитывать!   
\- И буду! - приподнялся на диване Мелькор. - Может, ты и не знаешь, но готов поспорить, мне с моим Сауроном втрое тяжелее пришлось, чем тебе с твоими пятью! У тебя хотя бы жена есть, на которую можно их свалить.   
\- Тоже мне, сравнил! - фыркнул нолдо. - Ты хоть раз своему майа подгузники менял?   
Мелькор задумался. Кажется, этого ему делать всё-таки не приходилось. Вот перевязывать навернувшегося с игривого дракона Гортаура - чуть ли не каждый день.   
\- Ну, думаю, перевязка проникающих ранений брюшной полости будет примерно равнозначна по ароматности, - наконец определился он. - Этот засранец малолетний вечно жрал как не в себя, чисто ради процесса - а еда-то имеет свойство перерабатываться... Даже в айнурском организме.   
\- Вечно ты выкрутишься... - с некоторым уважением заметил Феанор. - Тьелкормо! Я тебя не отпускал!   
Тихонько крадущийся к выходу из гостиной Келегорм замер и попытался сделать вид, что он там так и стоял. Нолдорский принц помедлил, глядя на него, и махнул рукой:   
\- Ну тебя, малыш. Но сейчас - немедленно на урок. И, между прочим, ты очень подвёл брата. Потому что за твои неудачи я бы спросил с Маэдроса. - Судя по виду, третьему феанорингу и впрямь стало стыдно.   
\- Ладно, иди. И скажи братьям, чтобы не лезли к Мелькору.   
\- Ты кого бережёшь, их от меня - или меня от них? - кокетливо промурлыкал Вала, ухмыляясь.   
\- Разумеется, тебя от них, - невозмутимо отозвался Феанор. - Думаешь, мне охота лишний раз ругаться с Манвэ из-за того, что мои сыночки вконец заиграют его любимое развлечение?   
Мелькор помрачнел и одарил эльфа не на шутку злобным взглядом. Положением всеобщего Врага он даже гордился, со статусом пленника, а затем "почётного гостя" успел почти смириться - но быть чьей-то игрушкой не умел и учиться не собирался. А намёки на подобное были едва ли не надёжнейшим способом вывести его из себя. Что, в свою очередь, превращало его в самое опасное существо Арды, ибо силы у него было немеряно, а всякого самоконтроля он лишался начисто. И даже гасящее его способности влияние Валинора в подобных ситуациях помогало слабо.   
\- Не наглей, эльф, - ласковым и опасным, как шёлковая гаррота, голосом, произнёс Мелькор, прищурившись.   
\- Извини, - буркнул Феанор. Не то чтобы его напугали загоревшиеся недобрым огнём глаза Чёрного, но садистом нолдо никогда не был и пинать эльфов - или айнур - по больным мозолям не любил. Ну разве что при очень большой необходимости.   
\- Так что, мне можно остаться или ты будешь всё время пытаться меня выпнуть, не давая ни секунды покоя? - тщательно задавив гнев, якобы равнодушно поинтересовался Моргот, отводя взгляд и старательно разглядывая узоры на деревянном столике. Когда-то это помогало ему успокоиться, хотя огонь в камине был бы лучше. Особенно если вспомнить, что камин в Форменос был только в спальне Феанора.   
\- Можно, можно... - вздохнул эльф. Оказывается, он настолько привык к весёлому мелькорову ехидству, что подобная серьёзная замкнутость заставляет его попросту чувствовать себя виноватым. В конце концов, можно и потерпеть Валу пару дней. Только присматривать за ним повнимательней и взять пару обещаний...   
\- Только не учить моих сыновей всякому непотребству, не лезть в мою спальню, не лапать Нэрданель (- Когда это я выказывал склонность к беременным бабам?! - возмутился Мелькор) и меня, не пытаться взломать двери в мастерскую, не воровать варенье, ты и так уже почти всё сожрал, не подсовывать Маглору самокрутки с травой из Садов...   
\- Заткнись, Феанаро! - наконец возопил Моргот и демонстративно завернулся в плед с головой. - Клянусь вести себя прилично! - и добавил вполголоса: - Я тебя просто аккуратненько соблазню. Когда-нибудь.   
Финвион, расслышав его реплику, только тихонько хмыкнул. Разумеется, он и не думал, что Мелькора удастся отвратить от его замыслов, всего лишь оказав ему услугу. Впрочем, пока тот и впрямь не переходит определённых границ, с этим можно мириться.   
\- Я слышал твою клятву, - зловредно провозгласил нолдо, пакостно улыбаясь. Чёрный высунулся из пледа и с подозрением уставился на него. Феанор невинно хлопнул глазами и сделал вид, что он ничего такого не подразумевал.   
\- Ну, я и не думал, что у тебя есть проблемы со слухом, - хмыкнув, прокомментировал Вала и поинтересовался: - Мне можно тут поваляться или ты меня куда-нибудь в кладовку засунешь?   
\- Даже не подумаю. В кладовке то варенье, которое ты ещё не доел, - сухо отозвался Феанор. И, заметив просиявший взгляд непрошенного гостя, гадостным тоном уточнил: - Не надейся. Келегорм там своих капканов понаставил, так что если не хочешь покалечиться... Лучше не суйся.   
Мелькор недоверчиво хмыкнул, а нолдо решил на всякий случай запасы перепрятать. Пристрастия Врага к сладкому ему понять никак не удавалось, но приходилось его учитывать. Феанор вполне здраво оценивал шансы на то, что ему удастся успешно перевоспитать Валу, как нулевые.   
\- Разберусь, - пообещал Моргот, не уточняя, с чем именно собрался разбираться. Нолдо понимающе фыркнул и уселся на стол, раздумывая, куда бы пристроить это дикое создание. Причём так, чтобы и его сыновья в результате не оказались в руках Эстэ-Целительницы, и Форменос остался по возможности неповреждённым.   
Мелькор тем временем невозмутимо свернулся в уголке дивана, устроив себе уютное даже на посторонний взгляд гнездо, и то ли задремал, то ли на редкость натурально притворился. Феанор не верил всерьёз, что Вале действительно нужен сон, но, видимо, подобный способ расслабляться ему просто нравился. Собственно, это была чуть ли не единственная причина всех мелькорских действий - он делал только то, что доставляло ему удовольствие. Или то, к чему его принуждали подавляющим превосходством в силе - но злопамятность Чёрного делала подобную стратегию крайне небезопасной. Рано или поздно он расплачивался за всё. Чаще всего с очень большими процентами.   
Эльф вздохнул, покачал головой, сам поражаясь своему терпению и снисходительности, но всё же пошёл отдавать распоряжения слугам - вернее, той паре эльфов, что помогала Нэрданели вести хозяйство. Если не приготовить Мелькору комнату, которая его устроит, он, чего доброго, и впрямь вломится в его супружескую спальню. Впрочем, он и так там наверняка окажется... Да ещё и придумает такой предлог, к которому трудно будет придраться даже им с женой.   
\- Спасибо, - вдруг хрипловато сообщил Моргот, открывая один глаз и внимательно глядя в спину почти уже ушедшему Феанору.   
\- Да не за что, - машинально отозвался тот, отвечая ему изумлённым взглядом. Вот уж чего он ожидал в последнюю очередь, так это мелькорской благодарности. Впрочем, ехидный блеск в единственном открытом глазе Валы наводил на мысль, что вряд ли она была по-настоящему искренней. Нолдо обречённо вздохнул и, быстро подойдя к дивану, вздёрнул край пледа, снова закрывая Мелькора с головой. Так, по крайней мере, можно было не нервничать из-за откровенно раздевающих взоров Чёрного.   
\- Зараза ты, эльф, - пробурчал мохнатый кокон и заёрзал, рискуя свалиться на пол.   
\- Не-ет, Враже, зараза у нас ты, - ухмыльнувшись, со вкусом протянул Феанор, с некоторым облегчением возвращаясь к привычному стилю общения.   
\- Во-от, обзываются... - жалобно сообщила меховая гусеница, всё-таки падая с дивана и выпутывая из пледа голову и верхние конечности. - Нет чтобы пожалеть бедного, замученного занудством младшего братца Валу... Согреть там... - Мелькор огладил жарким взглядом нижнюю часть феаноровой фигуры и мечтательно облизнулся.   
\- Согрею обязательно, - пообещал нолдо. - У меня, знаешь ли, есть чудесная грелка. Ацетиленовая, на основе открытого пламени. Плавит всё, включая зачарованный мифрил. Думаю, тебе придётся по вкусу, - мастер ответил Чёрному откровенно вивисекторским взором, словно примеряясь, к какой части его тела применить "грелку" в первую очередь. Хотя, конечно, угрожать Мелькору огнём - всё равно что пугать Нэрданель мышью. В лучшем случае получишь мышиный труп. В худшем - мышиный труп и требование немедленно придумать способ навсегда избавиться от грызунов. И не помогут никакие объяснения, что взамен мышей Келегорм непременно натащит в дом какой-нибудь другой живности.   
Феанор уныло вздохнул, начиная раскаиваться в том, что не послал Моргота далеко и надолго ещё в тот самый первый раз, когда тот явился в только-только построенный Форменос, и всё-таки удалился раздавать распоряжения, едва ли не впервые в жизни молясь Пресветлым Валар - о том, чтобы их буйный братец за время его отсутствия не успел ничего повредить. Ну или хотя бы чтобы эти повреждения не оказались непоправимы. 

Надежды мастера оказались беспочвенны. Нет, когда он вернулся к своему гостю, особых разрушений в гостиной не наблюдалось. Так, одна разбитая ваза и десяток глубоких царапин на подлокотнике дивана.   
\- Ты, метаморф долбаный, прекрати свои штучки, - мигом взбесился Феанор. На диван и вазу ему было наплевать, но вот довольная рожица Карантира, оседлавшего здоровенную кошку, чёрную в белых леопардовых пятнах, не на шутку его встревожила. Мальчик пока и на лошади-то не слишком уверенно держится, а тут своевольный кошак, который даже в облике эрухини только о проказах и думает! - Морьо, слезь немедленно!   
\- Папа! - немедленно заныл Карантир, скроив жалобную рожицу, чем-то неуловимо напомнившую Феанору самого Валу. Наверное, абсолютной неискренностью гримаски - в жалости его четвёртый сын нуждался не больше, чем Моргот.   
\- Я уже много лет папа, - строго заметил Феанор. - Слезай с Мелькора и иди к братьям. Наш гость тебе не верховая лошадка.   
\- Но дядя Мелькор сам мне разрешил! - возмутился феаноринг, справедливо полагавший, что подобные вопросы стоит решать в первую очередь с самой "лошадкой". Чёрный утвердительно мявкнул.   
\- Зато я не разрешаю, - отрезал мастер и повелительно указал надувшемуся сыну на дверь. Мелькор, словно дразня, плюхнулся на спину и совсем по-кошачьи принялся кататься по ковру, подгибая лапы и жмурясь. Горький вздох Морифинвэ Феанора тоже не смягчил, и мальчику всё-таки пришлось удалиться.   
\- Превращайся обратно, - чуть успокоившись насчёт безопасности самого хулиганистого из своих детей, сухо велел эльф. Ещё несколько минут понаблюдал за резвящимся чёрным леопардом и уточнил: - Зоофилией не страдаю. А разговаривать, я так полагаю, удобнее будет в гуманоидной форме.   
Кошак сел, задумчиво почесал за ухом задней лапой и как-то совершенно незаметно перетёк в человеческий облик. Впрочем, пластика у Мелькора осталась вполне кошачья, вызывающе-соблазнительная, бьющая по нервам, словно чересчур громкий звук или слишком сильный аромат. Пожалуй, это вообще было ключевое слово всего мелькорского существования - "чересчур".   
Феанор устало посмотрел на него. Этак и в самом деле дойдёт до того, что он вслух признает Чёрного привлекательным - только бы тот перестал перегружать его зрение, слух и прочие органы чувств. Лишь в его присутствии нолдо начинал понимать, что красоты всё-таки бывает СЛИШКОМ много.   
\- Чего тебе вообще от меня нужно? - помолчав, прямо поинтересовался он. Мелькор вскинул на него отрепетированно-невинные глаза и отозвался:   
\- Поверишь - ничего. Ну то есть я вовсе не прочь с тобой перепихнуться, но я бы не назвал это словом "нужно".   
\- Если судить по твоей настырности, можно решить, что сейчас ты солгал, - ядовито сообщил Феанор.   
\- Если судить по твоему ехидству, можно решить, что ты меня ненавидишь, - парировал Моргот.   
\- А разве нет? - удивлённо вскинул брови Финвион.   
\- Нет, конечно. Того, кого ненавидят, не кормят вареньем, не поят бульоном и, в конце концов, просто не пускают в дом, - со спокойной улыбкой объяснил Мелькор. - Я тебя просто раздражаю, но это и не удивительно. Я всех раздражаю, - гордо добавил он.   
\- Кстати, раз уж я пустил тебя в дом... - с мстительной радостью улыбнулся Феанор пришедшей в голову идее, - ты наконец-то оденешься! И оденешься так, как подобает гостю Форменос.   
Вала с подозрением уставился на него, догадываясь, что с любимыми обтягивающими брюками придётся расстаться - сей предмет его гардероба нолдо неизменно обзывал словами весьма похабными.   
\- ...Будь проклята та минута, когда от занудства Манвэ я решил спасаться у тебя, - мрачно проговорил Мелькор, глядя в зеркало. Лежащая на его плече рука Феанора, конечно, утешала, но после такого издевательства по-настоящему умиротворить Чёрного смог бы разве что сам эльф, покорно стонущий под его телом. Но до подобного было ещё очень-очень далеко...   
\- Да ладно, тебе очень идёт, - злорадно ухмылялся Феанор, оправляя на локтях гостя складки бледно-голубой льняной туники, даже самому эльфу до жути напоминавшей платье до колен. Торчащие из-под неё штаны тоже отличались редкой просторностью и вопиюще дисгармонировали с выражением лица Моргота. Выражение было весьма злобным и до крайности непристойным.   
\- Когда-нибудь... - медленно и угрожающе начал Мелькор, - я приглашу тебя к себе в гости...   
Феанор с интересом уставился на него в ожидании продолжения и ехидно прищурился.   
\- И тогда ты за всё поплатишься!!! - тоном искреннего страдания заключил Чёрный.


	4. Диалог четвертый, несостоявшийся (Dialog #4, unperformed)

Едва только заслышав торжествующие вопли наконец-то родившихся близнецов (как и подозревал Феанор, Нэрданель родила двойню) направлявшийся в Форменос Мелькор развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и с удвоенной скоростью двинулся обратно.   
И не показывался у Феанора ещё два с половиной года.


	5. Многодетный отец (Father of many kids)

\- Ути-пути, - с сомнением сказал Мелькор. Подумал с полминуты и показал близнецам "козу". Амрод и Амрас, сидящие на коленях у Феанора, поглядели на Валу, как на клинического идиота, но тем не менее радостно уцепились каждый за свой палец. Старший из братьев за указательный, младший - за мизинец.   
Феанор умилённо усмехнулся.   
Мелькор возмущённо заорал и выматерился, отдёргивая руку.   
\- Не ругайся при моих детях, - нахмурился эльф, жалея, что лишён возможности провести хоть какое-нибудь воспитательное мероприятие - с двумя уже довольно увесистыми мальчишками на руках за Валой ему точно было не угнаться.   
\- Они меня укусили! - пылая праведным гневом, заявил Моргот и в качестве доказательства сунул руку под нос Феанору. С пальцев и впрямь упала пара капелек тут же занявшейся пламенем крови, но эльф только поморщился.   
\- Впредь будь любезен смотреть, что суёшь моим малышам под нос. Отравятся ещё, чего доброго... - с беспокойством заметил отец семейства.   
Мелькор чуть было не ляпнул что-то вроде "уж лучше бы отравились!", но вовремя сообразил, что за это ему точно будет что-нибудь крайне нехорошее. А это в его планы на нынешний визит никоим образом не входило.   
\- Кто ж знал, что они у тебя такие злобные! - старательно разыграл обиду Вала, критически посмотрел на скамейку и уселся на ней, прижавшись спиной к спине эльфа. И близнецам так было до него труднее добраться, да и просто прикасаться к Феанору Мелькору нравилось. Тот попытался отодвинуться, но безуспешно, пространства для манёвров было маловато.   
\- И вовсе они не злобные! - возмутился Феанор. - Сам бы головой подумал, дети в этом возрасте всё в рот тянут. И зубы у них уже выросли.   
\- Откуда мне это знать? - искренне изумился Моргот. - У меня Гортаур сразу взрослый был. И заморочки у него тоже сразу были практически взрослые.   
\- Ага, бабы, пьянки и драки, - ехидно прокомментировал Куруфинвэ, покачивая близнецов на коленях.   
\- Ну вроде того, - покладисто согласился Вала. - Баб, правда, не было. Был я.   
\- Ну ты извращенец... - потрясённо протянул эльф, уже жалея, что вообще завёл разговор. С его точки зрения, трёхлетним эльфятам было ещё рановато слушать мелькоровы эротические откровения. Даже в таком, предельно цензурном варианте.   
\- Чего такого? - снова удивился Мелькор, совершенно не понимая, чем же на этот раз заслужил подобный титул.   
Феанор старательно заткнул ушки сыновьям и всё равно шёпотом пояснил:   
\- Собственного сына поимел! И ещё утверждаешь, что не извращенец!   
\- Ну я же не эрухини, - невиннейшим тоном пояснил Мелькор. Будто бы эльф до этого даже не подозревал об этом факте. - Так что с вашей точки зрения никакой он мне не сын. Максимум - существо одной расы. Так что хочу - сплю, не хочу - не сплю...   
\- Хоть раз не захотел? - мрачновато поинтересовался нолдо.   
\- Не-а, - засмеялся Моргот и чуть прогнулся, потираясь лопатками о спину Феанора. Тот тяжело вздохнул.   
\- Мелькор, а, Мелькор? - почти просительно протянул он.   
\- Чего? - с надеждой обернулся Вала и тут же получил кулаком в нос, а Феанор принялся ловить снятого с колен и тут же куда-то шустро потопавшего Амрода. В процессе ловли с его рук умудрился удрать обычно более спокойный Амрас, тут же скрывшийся в кустах.   
Феанор, крепко прижимая к себе дрыгающего ногами в полном восторге старшего, огляделся и почти жалобно заломил брови, пытаясь отыскать беглеца.   
\- Вот какого балрога ты вообще припёрся? - уже чуть ли не в панике вопросил он. - Так хорошо сидели, а пришёл ты - и вообще всё наперекосяк!   
\- Свойство моё такое, - невозмутимо заметил Моргот, успокаивающим жестом проводя по волосам нервничающего отца семейства - тот дёрнул угодившим под ладонь ухом и выскользнул из-под руки Валы. - Я ж Враг Мира и так далее, - иронично хмыкнул он, порыскал взглядом по забивающей сад растительности и, прицельно нырнув в листву, через мгновение притащил эльфёнка обратно. Сидящий на его плече Амрас хихикал и пытался сжевать мелькорову шевелюру. Мелькор стоически терпел.   
\- Думаю, малыши вас уже утомили, - выражение на лице Нэрданели было почти угрожающим. Она требовательно протянула руки, и Вала безропотно передал только вошедшего во вкус эльфёнка матери. Амрас капризно захныкал, и Амрод тут же присоединился к брату.   
\- До чего детей довели! - сурово нахмурилась эльфийка. - Они же есть хотят, ты с ними весь день по саду шляешься! - Феанор стыдливо потупился, Мелькор старательно делал вид, что его здесь нет и даже никогда не было. - Совсем разучился с маленькими детьми обращаться, - приговорила Нэрданель и удалилась, всей спиной выражая неодобрение разгильдяйству мужа.   
\- Теперь ещё и от жены огрёб, - пожаловался нолдо. Моргот с недоумением воззрился на него - прежде он за Феанором таких интонаций не замечал.   
\- Ну хочешь, я тебя взамен поцелую? - вкрадчиво проговорил он, ненавязчиво обнимая эльфа за плечи.   
\- Не хочу, - рявкнул Феанор, всаживая кулак куда-то ему в живот. Хотелось, конечно, облапать что-нибудь большое, тёплое и уютное... но лапать Мелькора было слишком рискованным делом. Он же в ответ облапает. И не только.   
Мелькор выпрямился, глубоко вдохнул, внимательно посмотрел на эльфа и хмыкнул.   
\- Сиди тут. Похоже, моя очередь тебя утешать.   
\- Не нуждаюсь я в твоих утешениях, - огрызнулся было нолдо, но на месте Валы уже мерцала чёрно-серебристая дымка следа его перемещения.   
\- Вот, - вновь возникший на том же месте Мелькор с гордым видом протянул эльфу банку варенья.   
Феанор ехидно воззрился на него.   
\- Мелькор. Я варенье не люблю, - сообщил он. - Верни откуда взял, а то опять в морду получишь.   
\- А может, не в морду? - двусмысленно ухмылился Моргот.   
\- Могу по яйцам, - покладисто согласился эльф, делая вид, что уже примеряется к указанной части тела. Вала тут же снова исчез.   
\- Ну ладно, давай тогда выпьем, - проговорил Мелькор, сгружая с плеча бочонок вина - судя по клейму, из погребов какого-то тирионского винодела - и разворачивая свёрток с закуской. Откуда он спёр закуску, Феанор боялся даже подумать, ибо среди мисочек с какими-то до тошноты изысканными ваньярскими кушаньями попадались и просто вяленые телерийские рыбки, и какие-то подозрительного вида полоски... неведомо чего, облепленные угольками и ещё каким-то лесным мусором. Причём один полугнилой листик принадлежал растению, совершенно точно не росшему в Валиноре.   
\- Ты уверен, что это съедобно? - садясь так, чтобы от Валы его отделяла хотя бы скатерть с едой, уточнил Феанор. Напиваться с Мелькором он не собирался, но пара глотков вина ему не повредит. Он и впрямь успел забыть, что такое - маленькие дети. Тут даже беззаветная любовь к оным не очень-то спасала...   
\- Насчёт этого, - Мелькор ткнул пальцем в мисочки с ваньярской едой, - не слишком, а вот остальное точно есть можно, - Вала подумал, сгонял ещё куда-то за кружками, каждая размером чуть ли не в феанорову голову, и принялся разливать вино.   
Феанор со скептицизмом наблюдал за процессом.   
\- Я с тобой нажираться не собираюсь, - увидев, что Моргот наполнил кружки до краёв, предупредил он.   
\- Что, боишься? - ехидно прищурился Вала. - Боишься не устоять, если чутка выпьешь?   
\- В отличие от тебя, я на слабО не берусь, - отрезал Феанор.   
\- Ничего, я тебя и без всякого слабО... - многообещающе усмехнулся Мелькор и традиционно получил кружкой по голове. - Вино-то за что? - отфыркиваясь, обиженно вопросил он. - Его тут не так уж и много, между прочим!   
Нолдо покосился на весьма солидных размеров бочонок и в который раз подумал, что Моргот всё-таки страдает гигантоманией. Или, вернее, оной наслаждается.   
Мелькор развалился на траве, вытянувшись вдоль своего края скатерти, и с интересом наблюдал за цедящим вино чуть не по капле Феанором. Эльф имел вид вполне счастливый, но при всём том несколько замученный.   
\- Сердитая у тебя нынче жена, - зажевав свою порцию вина какой-то орочьей колбаской, закинул удочку Моргот и принялся ждать реакции.   
Сразу посмурневший Феанор хмыкнул, залпом допил кружку и впился зубами в первое же, что подвернулось под руку. Сплюнул, откашлялся - подвернулась наперчённая до самовозгорания копчёная оленина по личному гортауровскому рецепту - и с напускным равнодушием пожал плечами.   
\- Она устаёт, - словно пытаясь оправдаться, проговорил он. - Да и я тоже... У меня все сыновья шустрые, а теперь их сразу двое...   
\- Угу, - покивал головой Мелькор. Феанор врал без зазрения совести. Вернее, не то чтобы врал, но выставлял ситуацию в том свете, в котором ему было удобнее. - И вы совсем-совсем не ссоритесь.   
Эльф сердито уставился на него.   
\- Что, уже слухи пошли? - мрачно поинтересовался он.   
\- Да слухи ещё до рождения твоих мелких пошли, - отмахнулся Моргот, снова наполняя кружки. - Выпей.   
\- Я сказал, что не собираюсь с тобой нажираться! - зашипел нолдо.   
\- Ну не хочешь, не пей, - с притворным равнодушием проговорил Вала. Ему и самому слишком мало кайфа было бы, если б Феанор оказался у него под одеялом исключительно по пьяни. Какая ж это победа - затащить в постель существо, которое себя не контролирует?   
Феанор с подозрением уставился на странно смирного Мелькора, внимательно оглядел его целиком, благо тот был вызывающе...гм... раздет, по своему обыкновению, и, встретив привычно-наглый, светящийся вожделением взор, как-то даже успокоился. Чего ждать от _такого_ Моргота, он уже знал. И знал, что с этим делать.   
Нолдо сплюнул, пытаясь избавиться от остатков горечи после оленины, и лихо приложился к кружке.   
\- Спать с тобой я всё равно не буду, - убеждённо проговорил он.   
\- А мне пофигу, - злорадно усмехнулся Мелькор. - Ты принимаешь меня у себя в доме, кормишь, поишь, ругаешься со мной так, как другие ругаются только с супругами... Все и так знают, что у нас роман.   
\- Нету никакого романа.   
\- Значит, будет. Не может же столько народу ошибаться.   
Удар, плеск, укоризненный вздох.   
\- Ну вино-то зачем разливать, Феанаро?.. Честное слово, уж оно-то ни в чём не провинилось.   
\- Честное слово - от Отца Лжи? - приподнял бровь Феанор и отобрал у Мелькора кружку. Ибо свою только что расколотил об него же.   
\- Именно от меня, - подтвердил Моргот. - Я им настолько редко пользуюсь, что оно ещё совсем новенькое и не требует ремонта.   
\- Вот именно! Ты им редко пользуешься и пользоваться правильно совсем не умеешь! - заявил Феанор, пытаясь отыскать на скатерти что-нибудь, безопасное для здоровья. Мелькор с удовольствием пялился на его грудь в вырезе рубашки и радостно жмурился.   
\- Придурок озабоченный, - заметив его взгляд, сердито проворчал Феанор, но попытки уйти в дом не сделал.   
\- Я знаю, - согласился Моргот. - Но тебе ж это нравится.   
\- Ты с чего взял?!   
\- Если б не нравилось, ты бы давно уже нашёл способ от меня избавиться. Просто ты любишь меня дразнить, - объяснил Вала.   
\- Ерунда! - возмутился Феанор.   
\- Чем докажешь? - ехидно прищурился Мелькор. - Только по голове не надо! Уверяю тебя, это ни в чём не убеждает.   
\- Да неужели? - язвительно проговорил эльф, примериваясь единственной уцелевшей кружкой к макушке Валы.   
\- Феанаро, хватит бить посуду, - укоризненно посмотрел на него Моргот. - Это последняя кружка. Тебе неудобно будет из бочонка пить.   
\- Охренеть, какой ты заботливый, - ядовито высказался Феанор, кружку, тем не менее, опуская.   
\- Да, я такой, - гордо подтвердил Мелькор и потянулся пригладить взлохматившиеся волосы эльфа.   
\- Лапы убери, - привычно рыкнул нолдо.   
\- У меня не лапы, - строго поправил его Вала. - По крайней мере, не в этом облике.   
\- А мне без разницы, - огрызнулся Феанор, обнаружив, что всё-таки неведомым образом оказался в его объятиях... и что там не так уж и плохо, на самом деле. И что очень хочется спать.   
\- Эк тебя уходили... - несколько ошарашенно пробормотал Мелькор, взирая на презревшего все правила безопасности своей задницы и нагло задрыхшего у него на руках эльфа. Вздохнул и осторожно вытянулся на траве, стараясь не разбудить Феанора.


End file.
